You're my Bitch
by Shinigami-cat
Summary: He knew he should have watched what he said. If he did, then he wouldn't be in this situation. Maybe next time he'll remember who exactly wears the pants in their relationship. One shot.


**Shinigami-cat: **Damn… this is going to… I um… I have no idea what inspired me to write this… It's my first time writing something like this and I'm really nervous about posting it so be nice… I OWN NOTHING!

**Summary:**

**He knew he should have watched what he said. If he did, then he wouldn't be in this situation. Maybe next time he'll remember who exactly wears the pants in their relationship. One shot.**

**Warning:**

**Pet play, mild bondage, yaoi Canada x Prussia in that order… why are you even reading the warnings? Just read the damn thing already!**

**You're my Bitch.**

His head was swimming and his body stung all over. He had no idea how he gotten to where he was now, all he remembered was eating pancakes in the kitchen and then he was where ever he was now. He wasn't sure how he felt about this.

As his eyes slowly adjusted to the darkened room where he was, several things became apparent; he was on the floor of his bedroom, he was laying on some kind of mat and he seemed to have some kind of ball gag in his mouth.

'… _What the actual fuck? I shall not be silenced!_' He reached up to take off the gag, but froze when he felt soft leather touch his cheek instead. He quickly looked down at his hands and froze in shock. He hands were bound inside what looked like leather dog paws, fastened tightly with at least three different kinds of buckles.

With panic starting to set in he quickly tried to stand up to get to a mirror. Instead he fell forwards. He quickly whipped his head around to see what had happened to his legs. They had been tied in a way so that he couldn't bend his knees further than ninety degrees. He would have to crawl everywhere. That wasn't the only surprise though. He seemed to have some kind of fluffy tail sticking out of him. He shifted his hips a little, quickly realizing it was some kind of butt plug.

'_Oh fuck. What the hell happened? This is just… crap! I bet I have a pair of damn ears on my head and a collar to match this too!_' He quickly tapped his neck, hearing the clink of a tag. Before he could panic more over his predicament the door to the bedroom opened and the light flicked on.

Standing there was a man with lavender eyes and shoulder length blond hair that had a random curl sticking out of it. This was none other than Matthew Williams. The personification of Canada.

The blond looked down and smiled kindly at the man on the floor and walked over to him. "So, has Gil-puppy woken up from his sleep?" He gently patted his head, smiling a little. "Do you know why you're like this, Gil-puppy?"

Gilbert glared at Matthew. He was the personification of Prussia. He was not going to stand for such shabby treatment. '_If you don't get me out of this right now I will murder you. Damn Canadian. Fuck you._' He shook his head.

This made the blond sigh a little. "Poor dear… If you knew why you were like this I would have let you speak again. Now you can keep it on for the rest of the day."

The best Gilbert could muster up was a muffled growling noise with the gag in his mouth as a sign of protest. '_What the fuck do you mean you'd just take the gag off me? You little shit! Get this all off me right now before I kill you!_' When Matthew didn't deem to get the hint, Gilbert whacked him in the face with one of his bound hands. The soft padding didn't leave much of a mark on the younger's face, but it didn't take much pressure to hurt someone if you hit their nose.

The Canadian recoiled a little, gripping his nose. "Ouch… That wasn't very nice now, was it? Bad dogs should be punished." He took a small remote out of his pocket and pressed a button.

A wave a pleasure raced up Gilbert's spine, causing his mind to go foggy and his back to arch in ecstasy. But that pleasure was short lived when he felt something squeezing tightly around his member. His body was trembling in both pain and pleasure as looked down. He was wearing a metal cock cage. '_How the hell did I not feel that before?_'

Suddenly the wave of pleasure stopped and Gilbert slowly slid onto the ground. The pain of not being able to get hard was starting to take over the pleasure. As he tried to overcome this problem mentally. He felt Matthew's fingers run soothingly through his hair.

"Now I don't want you to hit me again or I'll leave that vibrator for longer." The way Matthew spoke to him it was like he was reprimanding a small child. "Now are you going to be a good boy?"

'_Are you fucking kidding me?_' Thought Gilbert in frustration. '_Fine. I_'_ll be good. I'll play along… for now…but as soon as I can use my hands again I'm going to strangle you! _' He nodded and Matthew smiled brightly at him.

"Good dog. You can come down stairs when you're ready." With that he stood up and left the room. "Oh, and don't worry about Kuma or Gilbird seeing you. Kuma went fishing and you know how much he loves spending weeks on end hunting out there and how much Gilbird just loves to tag along… I don't think we'll be seeing them or anyone else for a long, long time. It'll just be the two of us. For a long, long time." He smiled a little and disappeared down the hall.

Gilbert slowly sat up on his knees dumbfounded. It was almost like Matthew was planning this the whole time. He shook his head a little. '_What am I thinking? Of course he hasn't planned this… but then again… and what did I do to piss him off?_' He couldn't think of anything. '_… Fuck._'

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Matthew smiled to himself as he sat on the couch, drinking some hot chocolate. He knew he had probably gone over the top with Gilbert's punishment, but he was going to stick with it. He wasn't going to back down until his albino boyfriend realized his mistake.

'_He never should have said that to his friends._' He thought. '_Even if he was joking it was completely rude and not true… I am not his bitch and if I have to do this to show him that, I don't care. I own his ass, not the other way around._'

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard something hit the floor. Curious as to what it was, he craned his neck over the couch and say Gilbert sprawled out on the floor in an awkward manner. "… Does puppy want some help?"

Of course he knew Gilbert would be too proud to ask for help, even when he looked as ridiculous as he did right now. Gilbert just glared the blond and slowly got onto his hands and knees, crawling into the lounge room. He was about to get on the couch when Matthew calmly sighed.

"Pets aren't allowed on the furniture." He took the remote out of his pocket. "Unless you wish to be punished again I suggest that you stay on the ground like a good puppy." Gilbert glared at Matthew and stayed kneeling on the ground. "Good boy." Said Matthew happily. "If you keep this up I'll reward you nicely." He showed Gilbert a chain that was until now hidden under his shirt. Attached to the chain was a key. "This is the key to your cock cage. Keep being a good dog and I'll take it off."

Matthew chuckled a little at Gilbert's harsh glare. He knew that the albino hated being told what to do more than anything in the world. He was the a free spirit after all. Being boxed up in any kind of situation was and is never something the Prussian liked doing.

"Just be a good boy for me. You can explore around the house a little if you like, but behave yourself." Cooed the Canadian. He drank some more of his hot chocolate and smiled contently. "Remember, no climbing on the furniture. It's unhygienic for animals to do such things."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Gilbert rolled his eyes at that and crawled out of the room and into the kitchen. '_That's it. Matthew's snapped. He's lost it… Well, before I can try and knock him the fuck out I should get this stupid butt plug out and this cock cage off… and these stupid things off my hands._'

He looked around a little, but was unable to find anything remotely useful to help in his plight. He had attempted to take it out a couple of times with his bound hands, but the leather was too soft and slippery.

"What are you doing?" Asked Matthew. Gilbert gulped and immediately looked up at the blond. Said blond did not look impressed. "You shouldn't be messing with your tail like that."

'_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck._' Thought Gilbert. '_Need to think of something quick… um… dog bowl!_' He quickly nudged Kuma's water bowl with his hand, hoping that Matthew would think he was thirsty.

"… Are you thirsty?" Asked Matthew. He chuckled a little and took a silver bowl out of the cupboard and filled it with water, putting it on the floor in front of Gilbert. "I'll take the gag off so you can drink, but when you're done I'm putting it back on. I don't expect any noise out of you, okay?"

Gilbert thought this over, on one had he would rather yell at the Canadian but that would end badly and on the other hand, if he complied and did what Matthew wanted it was less likely he was going to regret it later. He nodded in agreement.

Matthew smiled happily and took the gag off. "Good boy. Have a drink."

The albino rolled his eyes and looked down at the bowl, wondering if Matthew was going to give in a straw or if the blond expected him to drink from it like an animal. The second option seemed more likely. '_Fucking damn it… I guess I'll just play along… This is so humiliating…_' He sighed a little and leaned down, lapping at the water with his tongue.

He shivered a little when he felt Matthew's hand run down his spine, like he was patting him. He didn't like this too much, but he had to admit it could have been much worse.

After a couple of minutes, Gilbert brought his head up and wiped his mouth dry. "You good now pup?" Asked Matthew happily. Gilbert nodded slowly. Matthew smiled and put the ball gag back in Gilbert's mouth. "Good boy, I'll give you a reward if you like. Would you like that?"

Gilbert nodded. '_Fine, if I can choose my reward I want this mother fucking butt plug out of my ass._'

Matthew just smiled. "Okay, roll onto your back."

Gilbert hesitated but did as he was told and rolled onto his back. It was then that Matthew took the key off the chain and unlocked the cock cage. As soon as it was off his cock sprung free. Gilbert's eyes seemed to bulge out of his head as he gasped in both relief and shock. Relief because it felt damn good to be rid of that torture device and shock because he didn't realize how hard he still was. '_Holy fuck!_'

Matthew smiled a little and started to stroke the albino's member. "I bet this feels much better, doesn't it? I can tell you are loving it… I'll make you feel even better." He took the remote out his pocket and turned it on. Gilbert arched his back as he waves of pleasure took over his body. But before he could reach his climax, Matthew slipped a cock ring on him. Cutting him off from his release. "That was your reward. You don't get to finish yet because you tried to take out your tail. Silly puppy."

Gilbert groaned and hit his head against the ground. '_Fucking, fuck. This is so unfair! I will kick his ass!_'

"But if you keep being a good puppy you'll keep getting rewards. Sounds easy enough, right?" He ran his fingers through Gilbert's hair, smiling happily. "Let's go back to the lounge room. I'll let you sit on my lap." He got up and started walking towards the lounge room.

The albino groaned a little and slowly rolled onto his stomach, making his way towards the lounge room. The butt plug was still vibrating. '_D-did he forget t-to turn if off or is he trying to make me desperate?_' As he crawled into the lounge room. Matthew was laying in the couch, channel surfing. He was just acting like everything that was happening was normal.

He looked over at Gilbert and chuckled a little. "You seem a little flustered. Did I leave it on?" Gilbert nodded quickly. Matthew nodded but made no move to turn it off. "I see. Come on, up you come." He patted his lap, indicating he wanted Gilbert to jump up.

Slowly the albino made his way over to Matthew and slowly climbed up onto his lap. He sat over him awkwardly, unable to decide where to sit or how. That was until, Matthew gently pulled him down so that he was pressed flat against his chest.

"Calm down pup." He cooed. "Just relax and enjoy yourself a little. This must feel good puppy, you're still harder than ever. I know. I can feel it pressing against my leg."

Gilbert blushed a little, but didn't move. He sighed a little and rested his head against Matthew's shoulder. '_It's a little hard to relax when all I can think about is this thing in my ass! I don't care if it feels good. I need to cum already!_' He shifted a little, trying to get comfortable, but it was impossible. He needed to get some kind of release soon.

"You're just too impatient, aren't you?" Mused Matthew. "Poor little puppy just wants to cum so badly. Don't you?" Gilbert nodded quickly. He really wanted to. He was desperate for it. Matthew hummed a little as he contemplated this. "All in good time, lover. Just wait until this show is over. Then I'll take care of you."

Gilbert groaned and rested his head in the crook of Matthew's neck. '_Damn it… Damn it… Damn it… Just fuck me already._'

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Matthew smiled to himself. He liked that he was able to reduce Gilbert to such a needy state. Though he wasn't going to just let him off so easily or quickly. He still had plenty of things he intended to do to Gilbert before he was going to let him go.

He hummed a little as he ran fingers over Gilbert's back. He couldn't help but grin every time he lightly touched the albino's lower back he could feel him shudder a little and whimper through the gag.

'_He's so cute and seeing him so needy like this is kind of hot… If he keeps acting like this I might just fuck him now._' He casually moved his hand down and gently squeezed Gilbert's soft ass.

He loved the reaction he got from the albino. He squeaked and looked into Matthew's eyes in surprise. He could see that his eyes were starting to cloud with lust. "Come on Gil-puppy. Let's head up to the bedroom. Unless you want to stay here?"

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

'_Finally!_' Thought Gilbert. He quickly moved off Matthew and onto the floor, blushing a little when he saw the small wet patch on the blond's jeans.

The blond looked down at it and chuckled a little. "Well, well, well… Look who's all excited now. You really want it bad don't you? Horny little fella aren't you?"

Gilbert rolled his eyes and started to crawl towards the steps. As he moved he noticed that the vibrations finally stopped. '_Huh? Matthew must have turned it off._' He slowly started to make his way back up the steps back to the bedroom.

"You're such a good boy Gil-puppy." Cooed Matthew. "And you're giving me such a good view too."

The albino quickly turned his head and glared at Matthew. '_You better fuck me and take the damn cock ring off me when we get there or so help me I will punch you in the nuts. That'll wipe that smug grin off your damn face._'

Matthew seemed to know what Gilbert was thinking because he chuckled lightly. "Don't be all like that, I already said I would take care of you. Don't you believe me, Gil-puppy?"

Gilbert rolled his eyes and continued to awkwardly crawl up the steps. '_What's with all this Gil-puppy crap? It's bad enough that he made me dress like a dog, but calling me one too? Fuck this shit._'

Once in the safety of the bedroom, Gilbert noticed something he didn't see when he was there before, there was a large mirror on the ground, leaning against the wall. Curiously he crawled over to the mirror and had a proper look at himself. He looked just as how he expected; tail, ears, collar, those strange leather constraints around his legs, a thick red ball gag in his mouth. Though he did think he looked pretty stupid with those strange leather glove dog paw things.

He looked at his collar a little more, it was made of a thick leather and seemed to have some kind of soft padding around it. It felt nice, which was pretty good. Though he noticed that there was some writing on the tag. '_…What the heck? What does that say?_' He batted the tag with his hand, watching it swing a little.

"It says Gil-puppy on one side." Said Matthew. "The other side says _Propriété du Canada_ or Property of Canada for those who aren't wonderful at French."

Gilbert looked at Matthew through the mirror and raised an eyebrow. '_Possessive much? How long have you been planning this anyway?_'

Matthew chuckled a little and walked over to the bedside table. "Just sit back and make yourself comfortable. I'll let you cum soon. I promise. I'm not that sadistic, I just like to watch you squirm a little. Is that so bad?" He took several things out of the bedside table, including some bottles of lube and some different kinds of vibrators and dildos.

'… _I'm going to get fucked by one of those things, aren't I? Wonderful._' Thought Gilbert. Through the mirror he saw Matthew pick a up something large, light blue, ribbed and from where he was sitting it looked like it had a huge knot in it and some kind of tube in the base. '_… Yeah no way in hell I'm going to be able to fit that in myself._'

Matthew chuckled and walked over to Gilbert holding the object in his hand. "I think you can take it. Don't you?" Gilbert shook his head. There was no way he could take it. "I think you can take it. You just need to be stretched a little more. That's all, Gil-puppy."

'_You have got to be kidding me._'

Matthew took a bottle of lube and walked over to Gilbert. He sat behind the albino, turned his body so he was facing the mirror and hoisted the albino's legs over his knees so that he was completely exposed. Gilbert's first instincts were to cover himself, but decided against it in case Matthew decided that he was being disobedient. Without much idea of what to do with his hands, he pulled them up, kind of like how a dog would when lying on its back.

"Good boy." Cooed Matthew. He ran his hands down Gilbert's thighs, letting one hand move lower and gently pull at the plug out. The plug itself was made of a black silicone and the size of a golf ball. In all honesty he was surprised he had something like that in him. He was kind of impressed with himself.

Before he could think about it too much two lube slickened fingers pressed themselves deep inside him with ease and started to roughly thrust. Gilbert threw his head back and moaned in pleasure. Of course his cry was muffled and drool leaked generously around the gag.

"Keep watching the mirror." Purred Matthew. "If you don't, I'll make you ride toys all night long and never let you cum."

Gilbert moaned softly as he slowly looked at his reflection. Matthew now had three fingers in him and wasn't showing any signs of slowing down just yet. If anything he was moving his fingers faster and faster. He shivered as the taught flesh was stretched wider and wider. It made him shudder and moan with want. Suddenly Matthew's fingers hit that bundle of nerves that made him see stars and he screamed.

Matthew chuckled and rubbed his fingers over that spot. "Have I found your special spot? Good… I think you've been stretched more than enough." He picked up the toy that was lying next to them and covered it with lube before sticking it on the wooden floor. "It's got a suction cup so you'd have to ride it pretty hard for it to come unstuck… Want some help getting started, beautiful?"

Gilbert nodded slowly, breathing heavily through his nose. '_You better take the damn cock ring off… or are you still punishing me for some reason?_'

The blond seemed to know what he was thinking and gently nuzzled the side of Gilbert's head. "I'm not taking it off, but I'll take the gag off if you don't say a word. You can make sounds though, I'm not unrealistic." He unhooked the gag and tossed it away.

Gilbert groaned a little as he quickly flexed his jaw. Having the gag on for so long hurt after a while. Though he quickly forgot all about that when he felt the tip of the dildo press against his red, puckered entrance. He watched in mild fascination as Matthew slowly lowered him onto the light blue head.

He always forgot how strong the Canadian was. He was just as strong as his idiot brother, Alfred, if not stronger. He still remembered the day where Alfred had dared Matthew into seeing who could drag one of Arthur's cars the furthest. Needless to say the brothers had easily dragged the cars at least ten miles before Arthur lost it and chased them while yelling bloody murdered. That was a good day.

He was roughly brought out of his thoughts when Matthew pinched his thighs. "Hey, pay attention. You've got half of it in you already. Good job, Gil-puppy."

Gilbert's eyes went wide as he looked down at his reflection in the mirror. It was as Matthew said, half of that large ribbed dildo was inside him are more was easily joining it by the second. Gilbert tilted his head back and groaned softly. '_Shit… I feel so full… I don't know if I can take that knot though… It's too thick…_'

He could tell when he hit the knot because Matthew stopped moving him so he could get used to the feeling. He felt like he was in that position for hours, if not days before Matthew slowly started to lift him back up and down. Starting off at a slow pace. "Just remember, Gil-puppy, I'm only starting you off. Once you got the hang of it I'll leave you to it."

The albino almost didn't hear him over the string of moans that poured out of his mouth, with lust as thick as honey. He was so caught up in his own pleasure he hardly noticed as Matthew slowly retracted his touch and let Gilbert take control until he noticed the blond watching him from the bed, via the mirror.

'_Huh? How long has he been there? Fuck it._' He closed his eyes and concentrated on his lust.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Matthew couldn't help but smile as he watched Gilbert riding that toy. He looked so hot as he bounced up and down, crying loudly when he slammed down and whining in a needy manner when he pulled up. '_He's so cute when he's whining like that… I guess I should let him cum soon though or he'll kick my ass when he's free._'

He took two large plastic syringes out of the bedside table and two bottles of cum-lube. It was just normal lube, but specially made to feel and act like the real thing. Each syringe easily took one bottle of cum-lube. Once the syringes wee full he quietly made his way back over to Gilbert, who was too caught up in his own pleasure to notice the blond.

While Gilbert was distracted, Matthew easily attached a syringe to the plastic tube at the base of the dildo and quickly pressed the plunger. The affect was almost immediate; Gilbert's eyes snapped open and a surprised cry clawed its way out of his throat.

Matthew chuckled a little as he replaced the empty syringe with the full one. "I'm guessing you didn't expect to ride it so hard it came." He reached over and pulled off Gilbert's cock ring. "If you can take that knot in I'll fill you with another load."

The albino groaned as he continued to bounce up and down on the toy, pre cum leaking generously from his cock. After a few seconds of this, Gilbert slammed down hard, taking the knot and coming hard. True to his promise, Matthew pressed the plunger and filled Gilbert up with a second load of cum-lube, making Gilbert shiver in ecstasy.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Gilbert's mind was nothing more than a foggy, lust filled mess. He loved the feeling of being filled with such a thick toy and getting filled with cum-lube too. Screw his pride. If Matthew wanted a loyal, horny dog, he sure as hell had one now.

"Feel better now Gil-puppy?" Cooed Matthew as he gently rubbed Gilbert's back. "You must have loved that, you came so hard… You even got some on the mirror you slutty thing." He wiped some cum off Gilbert's stomach and held the fingers up to Gilbert's mouth. Without much hesitation, the albino licked Matthew's fingers clean and nuzzled his hand. "Good boy. Need some help getting off that toy or can you manage by yourself?"

Ha attempted to pull himself off it, but found he didn't have the energy to do it. '_Fuck it. I'm too tired for this shit._' Gilbert looked at Matthew through the mirror and shook his head.

Matthew chuckled a little and sat behind Gilbert, holding his legs wide. "Don't worry, pet. I'll gladly help you."

Slowly, Matthew lifted the albino off the toy. Gilbert moaned as the large toy exited his body with a soft squelch. He watched himself in the mirror as thick streams of cum-lube flowed out of him and puddled on the wooden floor. It felt good to be rid of the toy, but he didn't like the empty feeling that had started to settle in.

'_Just fuck me already…_' Whined Gilbert in his mind. '_Just fuck me with you giant cock already. Please!_'

"You're very messy there Gil-puppy." Said Matthew. He picked up the dog tail bitt plug and pushed it back in. "That should stop you from leaking so much." He put Gilbert down on the ground and happily walked back to the bed to put away some of the things he had taken out before.

Gilbert wasn't going to let Matthew get away so quickly. He crawled over to Canadian, stumbling a little, and pressed the side of his face against Matthew's thigh making little whining noises.

Matthew chuckled a little and gently patted Gilbert's head. "Something you want, Gil-puppy?"

Gilbert rolled his eyes and pressed his face against Matthew's crotch, feeling the steadily growing bulge. '_You know what I want damn it. Enough teasing. Give it to me already._'

The blond chuckled as he brushed some hair out of Gilbert's face. "If you want me to fuck you so badly, you're going to have to get me nice and wet first with that pretty mouth of yours." He sat on the edge of the bed and gestured for Gilbert to come towards him.

Reluctantly, Gilbert crawled towards Matthew and gently nuzzled his crotch. Matthew hummed a little and pulled down his zipper and took out his half hard member. '_So he went commando today?_' Thought Gilbert in surprise. '_How unlike him. Then again nothing he's done so far today has been normal… Oh well._'

Gilbert quickly took the head into his mouth and started to suck, smiling inwardly when he heard Matthew moans softly and grip his hair, gently tugging. Slowly, Gilbert took more and more of Matthew's length into his mouth, running his tongue over every part of flesh and sucking hard.

After a while, Matthew's grip in Gilbert's hair tightened and he thrust his hips forward, forcing Gilbert to take all of him in at once. Gilbert didn't mind though. He was used to the blonds thick length and could deep throat him for quite a while before he needed to breathe. He had a lot of practice at it and was quite happy to let the blond fuck his mouth at his own pace. He loved hearing Matthew moan in pleasure as he slowly drew him closer and closer to his climax.

Suddenly Matthew pulled Gilbert's head off him. He was panting and gripping his cock with the hand that wasn't holding Gilbert's head. "Open your mouth wide." He panted out breathlessly.

Gilbert opened his mouth wide for Matthew. The Canadian stroked himself a couple of times and came, getting most of it in his mouth while some hit his cheek and chin. Matthew smiled down at Gilbert and gently tapped Gilbert's chin, indicating that he wanted him to swallow. Which Gilbert happily did.

"Good boy." Muttered Matthew. He looked down at himself and hummed a little. "Oops. Now I guess I can't exactly fuck you, can I? Not while I'm soft like this anyway." With the way he was speaking it was almost like he was daring Gilbert to do something about it.

'_Not the smartest move you've ever made Mattie, but I'll bite._' Thought Gilbert. He leaned forwards and started to nuzzle Matthew's warm and sensitive flesh. He grinned a little when Matthew started to moan and his member gained new life. He bobbed his head a few times along the shaft just for good measure too.

When Matthew was as hard as he could make him, Gilbert pulled back and looked up at the blond expectantly. Matthew nodded and patted the bed. "Get up. Head down and ass up, like a good dog."

Gilbert didn't need to be told twice. He quickly pulled himself up onto the bed and positioned himself the way that Matthew told him to. He felt Matthew's hands spread his legs wide and roughly spread his cheeks. Slender fingers gently prodded around his puckered hole and pulled out the plug with a pop. He shivered a little as more cum-lube oozed out of himself, running down his sack, along his shaft and dripping onto the bed sheets.

"Such a messy dog." Purred Matthew as he pressed himself into Gilbert, wet, welcoming heat.

Gilbert moaned and pushed back onto Matthew, loving the feeling of being filled. He already felt a little bloated from the lube and with Matthew's girth added he felt absolutely stuffed. With his eyes glazed over he rolled his hips against Matthew's. '_Move…_'

Matthew took the hint and gripped tightly onto Gilbert's hips as he started to thrust into him at a fast and rough pace. This consequently turned Gilbert into a trembling, moaning, drooling mess on the mattress. Not that he cared though, he just wanted Matthew to fuck him hard and fast.

Heat pooled in Gilbert's stomach as Matthew thrusts violently into him. Soon it was all too much and Gilbert arched his back, screaming a primal cry of absolute pleasure and lust as he emptied himself onto the sheets. His lover thrust into him a few more times before he filled Gilbert to the point where he was overflowing.

Instead of sticking the butt plug back in like Gilbert had expected, Matthew started to take off the straps that kept his legs at a ninety degree angle and the soft leather, dog paw gloves that bound his hands and then the collar. He absentmindedly tossed them to the side and lied down next to Gilbert, kissing his cheek.

"Good boy, Gil-puppy." He cooed.

Gilbert knocked Matthew's hand away and glared at him. "What the hell was that all about?" He panted. "Why the heck did you do that?"

Matthew smiled a little. "Because of what you said to Francis and Antonio at the world meeting the other day."

"What the heck did I say that made you want to do all this to me?" Cried Gilbert in shock. He honestly couldn't think of anything he said that would make Matthew do all this to him.

"You called me your bitch." Said the blond bluntly. "Are you that ashamed to admit to them that you haven't actually topped for over a century?"

Gilbert blushed and looked away. "Shut up… It's just… Okay I find it a little embarrassing… I like bottoming better. It's just hard to tell the others the truth. That's all. Still doesn't give you the right to drug my food, dress me like this and treat me like a dog."

Matthew smiled a little and kissed Gilbert's forehead. "Okay fine. I might have gone a little too far… I don't mind if you tell others that you top, but if you ever call me something degrading like your bitch, slut, whore or any other word that means the same thing I will be more than willing to show you who the real bitch is."

Gilbert frowned a little. "So if I call you my bitch again you'll fuck me like that again?

"Yep."

"Then you're definitely my bitch."

The blond chuckled a little and took the dog ears of Gilbert's head. "Shut up and get some sleep. Silly, dog."

**The End**

**Shinigami-cat: **Yeah… so please be nice when you review this… I've been contemplating putting this up for ages so… yeah… please review.


End file.
